


Splinter in my Fingertips [Podfic]

by lacygrey



Series: Valki Podfic [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Closet Sex, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, NSFW, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/pseuds/lacygrey
Summary: The Grandmaster’s challenge is not the first time Loki and Valkyrie have faced off.[podfic version]





	Splinter in my Fingertips [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Splinter in My Fingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977631) by [gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows). 



**Listen**  
_(or go to[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-557521084/splinter-in-my-fingertips-by-gaslight-gallows-read-by-lacygrey))_

 **MP3 Download:** at [ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/srwlpizhb96uizu/Splinter%20in%20my%20fingertips%20-%20by%20Gaslight%20Gallows%20read%20by%20Lacygrey.mp3?dl=0)

 **Text:** [Splinter in my Fingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977631)

 **Author:** [Gaslight Gallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows)

 **Reader:** [Lacygrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/works) ([dentelle-grise](https://dentelle-grise.tumblr.com/))

  **Length:** 8 min 46 sec

 


End file.
